Green finch and linnet bird
by LambIAm
Summary: Zexion convinces Demyx to watch Sweeney Todd with him. Axel hears Demyx singing a certain song and becomes worried. AxelDemyx. R&R plz!
1. Melody

Title: Green finch and linnet bird

Rating: T

Summary: Zexion convinces Demyx to watch Sweeney Todd with him and Demyx becomes depressed. Axel hears Demyx singing a certain song and becomes worried. AxelDemyx.

(A/U) Sweeney Todd is my favourite movie and I always imagined Demyx singing Green finch and linnet bird. If you listen to the song, the story emotions might make more sense. Enjoy!

SPPLD2DGTM?

Demyx sat in his room, peering out his window. A few hours earlier Zexion had called him downstairs asking if he wanted to watch a movie with him in the den. The nocturne wasn't really into movies and was going to refuse when the cloaked schemer told him it was a musical. That had his interest.

Now the usually bubbly boy sat on his window sill, staring into space. The movie had been Sweeney Todd, Demon Barber of Fleet Street. The deep, dark plot would have had Demyx in a slump anyway, but right now the thing that had him stewing was the music.

'_It was beautiful…' _

He had one particular song stuck in his head, the one that had moved him the most. It kept playing, over and over in his head. He couldn't get it out.

Demyx sighed. He knew only one way to get a song out of his head, especially now that it was depressing him so much. He materialized his sitar and sat there, plucking at the strings, formulating the tune. Once he had it, he began to sing.

"_Green finch and linnet bird,  
__Nightingale, blackbird,  
__How is it you sing?"_

"_How can you jubilate?  
__Sitting in cages,  
__Never taking wing?"_

Axel was walking down the hall on his way to his own room, when he heard singing. This didn't come as much of a surprise though. His room was right next to Demyx's and he had grown used to music and singing emanating from the nocturne's room. But as he passed Demyx's door something caused him to stop and listen.

"_Outside the sky waits  
__Beckoning, beckoning  
__Just beyond the bars"_

"_How can you remain  
__Staring at the rain  
__Maddened by the stars?"_

The song sounded very much like one that was meant to be sung by a woman, but right now the water wielders voice was clear and tinkling, making it note perfect. Axel had always envied that about Demyx, how he could always make a song sound like it was made for him.

"_How is it you sing  
__Anything?  
__How is it you sing?"_

The pyro's eyes widened slightly. Now he knew what had caused him to stop. Demyx's singing wasn't light and happy like it usually was, it sounded slightly…sad? This worried Axel a little bit. The blonde was usually hyper and happy-go-lucky. It took a lot to make him sad.

Axel opened Demyx's door a crack and peeked in. He saw the young nocturne sitting on his window sill, sitar in hand, singing his heart out. The pyro stared in awe at him, his dirty blonde hair glistening softly in the moonlight. Demyx's eyes were closed, so he didn't notice Axel standing there.

"_My cage has many rooms  
__Damask and dark  
__Nothing there sings  
__Not even my lark"_

"_Larks never will, you know  
__When they're captive  
__Teach me to be more adaptive  
__Ah…"_

Axel was sure now. Demyx's voice was heavy with sadness. But why? He had never heard the nocturne sing such a sad song. But somehow behind his worry the pyro found something about this scene…mesmerizing.

"_Green finch and linnet bird  
__Nightingale, blackbird  
__Teach me how to sing"_

"_If I cannot fly  
__Let me sing"_

Demyx played the last few notes on his sitar, and then sighed as it disappeared. He opened his eyes and caught sight of Axel in his side vision. Surprised, he turned his head to look at him.

"Oh. Hello."

Axel jumped slightly as the nocturne addressed him. Demyx's voice was still tinged with sadness, and it took a few seconds for the redhead to respond.

"Oh, um, hi…" he tried to think of something to say, "Look, um, if there's something you want to talk about I'm right next door 'kay?"

With that Axel quickly turned and left, shutting the door behind him, leaving a rather flustered Demyx staring at the door.

SPPLD2DGTM?

(A/U) There's the first chappy, hope you liked! PLEASE review! If I get enough reviews I'll put up the next chapter ASAP!


	2. Hummus and questions

(A/N) Kinda disappointed with the amount of reviews. So many view but don't review! Oh well. I already had this chapter done anyway. Enjoy!

SPPLD2DGTM?

Axel sat in the dining room in his usual spot beside Roxas, both eating their breakfast. Demyx never showed up at Axel's room last night, which slightly disappointed the redhead. He glanced around the room every once in a while, looking for the water wielder but he hadn't shown up for breakfast yet. He usually came early so he could get some blueberry pancakes, his favourite.

"Hey Ax, you okay? You look like someone called a hit out on you."

Axel jumped a bit and turned his head to see Roxas looking at him like he had four eyes. Obviously the comment had come from him.

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine." He replied, glancing around the room again.

"You sure? What's up? You can tell me."

Axel side-glanced the young boy who was giving him big puppy eyes. Those eyes always got him what he wanted.

"Ugh! Enough of the big watery eyes crap! Fine I'll tell you!"

Roxas' eyes instantly went back to normal size and a grin spread across his face. He sat looking at Axel for a good minute before the pyro decided to speak.

"Demyx seemed kinda depressed last night and it had me kinda worried. And now he hasn't shown up for breakfast." Roxas' grin faded.

"Demyx? Depressed? Is that even possible?" Axel shrugged.

"Apparently so."

Roxas sat back in his seat, arms crossed, obviously thinking about something while Axel continued to look around the room. Axel, Demyx and Roxas had been best friends for forever. So it was only fitting that they would be concerned with what was going on with Demyx. But how come Axel felt his heart getting heavy without the blonde there?

As the redhead reminisced about this, the door opened and he quickly turned his head to see who it was. Sure enough, it was the nocturne.

Demyx walked into the room and sat on the other side of Axel. His face was blank as he stared at the table and didn't even look up at the pyro. Right now, he looked a lot like Zexion with a mullet.

Roxas peered at Demyx. The water wielder was definitely not himself. The warm aura that usually radiated from him was replaced by a cold, sad one. Roxas shivered.

"Whoa." He whispered to Axel who just nodded in response.

Axel watched as Demyx solemnly grabbed some pancakes and spread something on them.

"_Did he just put hummus on his pancakes?..."_

The pyro stared in disgust as the blonde smothered his concoction in syrup and started to eat it. He was obviously to out of it to notice what he was eating. Axel cleared his throat and tried to think of something to say.

"Um, Demyx?"

The nocturne looked up from his food and turned his head to look at Axel. The redhead froze. Demyx's eyes were empty.

"Yes?" Demyx said after Axel didn't say anything. It was creepy how much he sounded like Zexion. Luckily, finally hearing the nocturne talk startled Axel out of his state.

"Um, you seem kinda out of it lately. Is everything okay?"

Demyx just stared at him, as if the question didn't register in his brain. Axel decided that he may need to carry on this train of thought if he wanted a response.

"Did something happen or something like that? You can tell me if you want."

To Axel's surprise, Demyx stood up from his chair and looked down at the redhead.

"Maybe later." He said blandly.

"So there is something wrong?" Axel pressed.

Instead of replying, Demyx just turned and walked out of the room. Axel stared after him.

"He'll be alright." Roxas piped up, "As long as he has his sitar, he'll be back to normal in no time."

It was true that playing his sitar always made Demyx happy. Axel prayed that would do the trick.

"I sure hope you're right."

SPPLD2DGTM?

(A/N) Sorry for the short chapters, but it means I can update faster.

Aw, what's wrong with poor little Demyx? I feel bad doing this to him but…bah, it's fun!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Axel screws up

(A/N) I've been listening to the Sweeney Todd sound track and it just inspires me to write this so much! 3rd chapter! Axel screws up BAD.

SPPLD2DGTM?

Axel decided to give Demyx some space, hoping that he could pull himself out of his slump with his music. Doing this, he carried on with his daily activities.

Right now he was sitting on the couch in the library beside Zexion. The cloaked schemer was reading a book without a title as Axel played with some fire in his hands. The pyro glanced over the intelligent man. He might be able to tell him why Demyx was acting that way seeing he was the last person to see Demyx before he went into his slump.

"Hey Zexion," he began.

Zexion looked up from his book at him, glasses balanced on his nose. He knew it, even Zexion's eyes weren't as empty as Demyx's had been.

"You were with Demyx yesterday, right?" Zexion nodded.

"I was."

"Do you have any idea why he's been acting weird?"

That had Zexion's attention and he closed his book. There were only three nobodies in the entire organization that Zexion liked and they were Marluxia, Vexen and Demyx. And he was protective of the people he liked.

"Demyx." He replied, "Yes, he has been acting rather strangely lately, hasn't he?" Zexion paused for thought.

"You were the last one who hung out with him yesterday, right?" Zexion came out of his thoughtful trance.

"Yes. I was…It could have something to do with the movie we watched yesterday…"

"Movie? What movie?"

"We saw Sweeney Todd. The musical."

"A musical?" This was starting to make sense. Music always had a big impact on Demyx's mood, "What kind of music was it?"

"Mostly sad music. Some about cannibalism, some about loss, some about loneliness…"

Axel's eyes widened and he stood up. He had to go see Demyx, now that he knew what was wrong. Sadly, when Axel stood up, the ball of fire accidentally flew out of his hand…right onto Zexion's book.

The cloaked schemer jumped up, the book falling out of his lap. He quickly took off his leather cloak, throwing it over the flaming object, smothering the fire. When the small man retrieved his cloak he saw that the book he was reading was now no more than a pile of ash.

Zexion was now clad in only a black t-shirt and shorts and though this was slightly cute, (A/N- Thinking from Marluxia's point of view XD) the exorsist-ish way he looked back up at Axel scared him.

"Uh…bye!" Axel said as he sped out of the room.

The pyro raced through the halls, half to get away from Zexion, half to find Demyx. Axel turned corners and cleared halls until he came to a staircase leading down to a forking hallway.

Not being the patient type, he didn't stop to descend the stairs like a normal person would. He decided it would be faster to hop over the railing. Which he did.

It wasn't until after he had cleared the railing that he noticed that Demyx was sitting in the hallway, scribbling something down on note paper with his sitar laying beside him.

Demyx looked up surprised, and watched as Axel landed on his feet beside him with a sickening crunching sound. Both looked down in horror as they saw what had created the sound. Axel was standing on top of Demyx's sitar. That was now smashed to bits.

Axel slowly stepped off of the pile that used to be Demyx's prized possession, the said pile that Demyx continued to stare at, speechless.

"Demyx, I am so…" It seemed by now Demyx had found his voice again. He shot up from where he was sitting, note paper flying everywhere and looked at Axel with watery eyes.

"AXEL?!" he screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

Now this was the first time Axel had ever heard Demyx raise his voice _or_ swear so he was left in utter shock. Tears welled up in Demyx's eyes and he turned on his heel and ran down the hall.

"Demyx, wait!" Axel called after him, but Demyx didn't stop. That was just as well, because Axel didn't know what he would say even if he did.

SPPLD2DGTM?

(A/N) There's the third chapter. Poor little Demyx. His day just keeps on getting worse and worse. I WILL NOT UPDATE AGAIN UNTIL I GET 10 REVIEWS GOT IT MEMORIZED? So please review!


	4. Coming to terms

(A/N) I want to thank my best friend for motivating (-cough- _threatening_) me to continue this story. You know who you are!

SPPLD2DGTM?

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"I know, I know! I feel horrible!"

Axel sat on Roxas's bed in his room. After Demyx ran off, Axel came there to tell Roxas what had happened. He had expected the blonde to help him think of what to do, but so far all he had done was criticize him. Not to say he didn't deserve it.

"It was his _sitar_ Axel! How could you have landed on it?!"

"It was an accident! I get it, I'm an idiot! How are we gonna fix it?"

Roxas stared at his bed covers in thought. Music was obviously not gonna solve his problems this time. The blonde sighed.

"Ax, I'm sorry to say this but I really have no idea. Demyx loves his sitar. And now he hates you. Not to mention your impeccable timing of doing this on the one day that Demyx is in major depression."

Axel also looked down, except he did it in shame. He pretty much hated himself for what he did. And it didn't make it any easier that he had been noticing strange emotions surfacing. Axel had always known he was gay but what he didn't expect was for his heart to shatter at the hateful look Demyx gave him.

It was true he had always had a lot of fun with Demyx. And he had always liked the way Demyx could make him smile, no matter what. But looking back now, Axel had to admit, he didn't exactly like Demyx in the same way he liked Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, you know what?"

"What?" He replied, looking up from the bed sheets.

'_I think I might be in love with Demyx…'_

Axel just shook his head

"Nothing. But hey, when your music box broke, who did you say you took it to, to fix

it?" Roxas looked at him strange.

"Uh, that was Luxord. He's really good at fixing things. Why, did you have something in mind?" Axel shook his head again.

"Nah, just wondering. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Axel stood up and walked out of the room.

The pyro speed walked down the halls, trying to remember what way he went when he found Demyx. After a few minutes of searching, Axel found the stairwell that led down to the hallway.

The redhead carefully scaled the stairs and stepped into the hall. He cringed. It was almost as if the remnants of Demyx's outburst still echoed on the walls and the feeling wrenched (once again) at his heart.

Taking a deep breath to clear the sensation, he walked a few feet down the hall until he stopped at a door. The door led to a small closet and at the bottom of it was what was left of Demyx's sitar. Axel had put the pieces into a large box and put it in there for safe keeping before he went to see Roxas.

He carefully picked up the box and glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then speed-walked to his room. To Axel's dismay he had to pass Demyx's room to get to his own and as he did, he slowed down. Coming from the room that usually resonated with music was sobbing.

Axels squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sound and quickly walked to his room and shut the door behind him. He put the box down beside the door and sat down in a red, cushioned armchair beside his bedside table.

The sobbing could still be heard from Axel's room. The pyro pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to fight back his own tears. He had only seen Demyx cry once and that was when they told him he no longer had a heart. And that was even before the big battle with Sora and them.

During that battle, everyone in the Organization XIII had been defeated but the two parties had made a deal. Even after The Superior had stopped creating the heartless, they continued to appear, so the deal was that if the organization fought to keep the worlds safe from the heartless, then their lives would be spared and they could continue to look for a way to regain their hearts.

Almost nobody in the organization still believed that they had absolutely no emotion. Because how could Axel hear Demyx crying from his room and feel his heart break, over and over, every time the nocturne sobbed and believe he had no feeling at all?

Tears began to fall down Axel's cheeks, and right now he wouldn't allow them to turn into steam like he usually did when he was wet. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in his knees.

'_I promise you Demyx, I'll make it up to you…'_

That was the last thing that ran through Axel's head, before he fell asleep, curled up in his chair.

SPPLD2DGTM?

(A/N) Well, there's the fourth chapter. Thanks to all who've reviewed so far! But please, I need more reviewers! I need someone to tell me if my story's crap or not! -sigh- Anyways, this chapter explains how all my KH fanfics are set so maybe this'll help you understand this and future ficcys . Hope you liked!


	5. Fixable

(A/N) Ack, I noticed that I forgot to put the disclaimers in my last chapters. Well, here they are:

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or the song I used from Sweeney Todd in the beginning, happy?

SPPLD2DGIM?

Axel woke up the next morning on the floor. Somewhere over the course of the night he had fallen out of the chair. The pyro sat up and stretched, hearing his back crack. He had quite a few things to do today so there was no time to laze about it bed (or on floor in this case) like he usually did.

The redhead stood up smoothing down (up?) his spikes. He checked the clock on his bedside table. It read 11:00 AM.

'_Luxord should be up by now…'_

Axel grabbed the box that held Demyx's shattered sitar and walked out of his room. He was pretty sure that Luxord lived right near Roxas so he headed towards the blonde's room.

He walked down the many halls, retracing the path his feet had committed to memory. But no matter how confident he was with his direction, this security faltered when it came to his task. Luxord wouldn't exactly just do someone a favour. More often than not it came with a price.

The pyro passed his friend's room, walked to the end of the hall and turned right where it forked. A few feet down the hall was a door marked "X". Luxord's room. Axel shifted his weight as to not drop the box and knocked on the door with his foot.

"Come in." A voice called.

"I can't Luxord! Open the door!"

Grumbling could be heard and then the door opened, revealing a very annoyed looking Luxord. Until he saw what was in the box and a look that was half shock, half amusement crossed his face.

"You didn't! Is that Demyx's sitar?" Axel gave the older man a cold look.

"Yeah it is. Don't even start. I get it, I screwed up. Can you fix it?" Luxord stared at the box as if in thought. Then he opened the door a bit wider and stepped back a few paces.

"Come in."

This wasn't the first time Axel had been in Luxord's room. It had a small bed to the left, which was a complete contrast to the large queen-sized be Axel had. Though he had a small bed, this was only to make room for the large card table at the right. Luxord strode over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Set it down." He said, gesturing to the table.

Axel staggered over and placed the box on the table in front of the gambler of fate who rifled through the contents.

"Hm, the pieces are pretty big…are they all there?" Axel nodded.

Luxord leaned back in his chair, taking his eyes away from the box.

"I believe I can fix it…" Axel's face brightened up and a grin spread across his face.

"Really?! Thank you so much Luxord!" Axel exclaimed wrapping his arms around Luxord and lifting him up in a hug.

"OK!OK! You're welcome! Now put me down you pansy!" The elder man laughed. Axel put him down and beamed at him.

"But what about my payment?" Luxord asked with a grin.

Axel's smile faded. He knew there was a catch.

"What's your price?"

Luxord's grin spread and a deck of cards appeared on the table beside the box.

"I can have the instrument fixed by tomorrow morning but…" he gestured to the deck, "I haven't played cards with anyone in a while…"

This couldn't end well.

_Three hours later_

Axel staggered out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He hadn't a penny let to his name and he owed Luxord even more.

He was extremely tired as he shuffled back to his room, but as he went in and flopped down on his bed, he couldn't help but let a smile spread across his face. He would see Demyx smile yet.

SPPLD2DGIM?

(A/N) I feed on reviews people! Keep 'em coming!


	6. Fixed

(A/N) Hey people! This will be the last chapter! Lots of fluffiness! Demyx also goes nuts ;p

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Sweeney Todd.

SPPLD2DGIM?

Axel knocked at Luxord's door. He barely slept last night. It was true at the beginning he was extatic to return Demyx's sitar to him, but why was Demyx depressed in the first place? Surely something must be wrong.

As the pyro stewed over this, the door opened, revealing a grinning Luxord.

"Look who's back!" Axel glared.

"You already have my money, don't take my time." Luxord rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Like I don't already have enough of that. Hold on." He said, turning and disappearing into his room only to reappear holding Demyx's sitar, shining like it was new. Axel's face brightened as the gambler of fate handed it to him.

"New paint job and everything. Don't break it this time." Luxord quipped. But Axel was already rushing down the hall, cradling the instrument like a newborn baby.

The redhead rushed through the halls, wanting to get to Demyx as fast as possible. He skidded to a halt in front of the nocturne's door and was once again struck by how quiet it was. He looked down at the sitar.

"_That'll change soon."_

Wanting to surprise the nocturne, Axel set the sitar down on the floor beside the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

About a minute passed before the door opened. The room was dark but the light of the hall shone on a very sad looking Demyx. He had dark rings under his eyes and they were as emotionless as they were two days ago. Up until he saw who was at his door.

As soon as Demyx saw Axel his face contorted into one filled with anger. He didn't even give the pyro time to think before he pounced on him knocking him backwards into the hall.

Axel fell backwards, more than a little surprised at Demyx's reaction.

"You! How dare you show your face to me!" The nocturne screamed, tears rolling down his face. He dropped to his knees over the pyro and started clawing at his face, yelling unintelligible curses.

"Ah!" Axel screamed. Trying to block his face from the offending hands, but that proved to be quite hard considering that Demyx was straddling his ribs, granting him control of most of the redhead's body.

Axel reactively raised his hand clamping it down on Demyx's arm and raised his body heat up.

The nocturne screamed as Axel's hand began to burn his arm. He shot a stream of water at it, causing Axel's hand to steam. The pyro winced and let go. The water felt horrible against his heat.

Demyx took advantage of this and formed a large water ball and brought it down on Axel's face.

"Demyx! Stop!" Axel yelled. Usually Axel could beat Demyx no problem but right now the nocturne had so much loathing directed at the pyro that it left Axel reluctant to hurt the water wielder.

The nocturne then re-gathered the water that had sloshed onto the floor and made it collect in a puddle around Axel's head. The pyro's eyes widened as the water rose from both sides and joined as a water filled bubble, surrounding his whole head.

Axel couldn't stand it. The horrible feeling the water provided left him completely immobile, which didn't help the fact that he couldn't breath.

Demyx gazed down at the redhead as his eyes slowly widened and he could feel his ex-friend's lungs stop moving. He saw Axel's hand flicker out of his side vision and knew he was beginning to fade. Suddenly all the fury drained out of Demyx's face and was replaced with horror as he looked down at the dying pyro and realized what he was doing.

He immediately made the water disappear and watched as Axel sputtered and began to breath again. The nocturne felt tears well up and he buried his face in Axel's chest.

"Oh my god Axel, I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, clutching the redhead's cloak.

Axel took in several deep breaths before looking down at the younger man snivelling on his chest and muttering apologies.

"I'm so sorry," the nocturne repeated, "I-I was so mad a-and I just felt like killing you! B-but how could I kill you? Please don't hate me Axel! I just…I just…" he trailed off, resorting to sobbing instead.

Axel placed his hand on the back of the blonde's head comfortingly.

"Of course I don't hate you Demyx. I understand. It's ok. I took your music away from you. How could you smile through that?" Demyx looked up at Axel with teary eyes and Axel smiled. The pyro pointed to the wall.

"Take a look." He stated simply and the nocturne looked in the direction he was pointing. Down the hall laid Demyx's sitar, luckily unharmed during the fight.

Axel couldn't see Demyx's expression as he scrambled up and darted over to it, picking up is prized instrument and half hugging it.

"You fixed it?!" The blonde shrieked as he turned to face Axel again, a huge smile spread across his face. Axel sat up. Finally, he got to see his smile again.

Demyx strode over and, cradling the instrument in one arm, extended the other to Axel. He took it and allowed the blonde to pull him up.

Axel didn't want to ruin the moment but he still felt worried for Demyx so he decided to ask the question that had been bugging him for the past few days.

"Demyx, why were you so sad in the first place? You were so depressed, even before I broke your sitar…"

To Axel's dismay, the nocturne's smile faded but he didn't answer. Axel decided to press the matter.

"Did it have something to do with the movie you and Zexion watched?"

No sooner than Axel had finished the question that Demyx had grabbed the sleeve of his cloak and pulled him into his room, shutting the door behind him. Axel gave Demyx a quizzical look but the nocturne just gestured for Axel to sit on the bed as he turned on the lights.

The pyro sat on the edge of Demyx's bed, eying him carefully as he sat down beside him, laying his sitar down on the floor. The water wielder sighed and nodded his head.

"I guess it did have to do with the movie…" Axel's eyebrows raised. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Really." The pyro said gently, "And what was that song you were singing?" Demyx thought carefully.

"That was the song that the main character's daughter, Johanna sang. She was trapped in a house by an evil aristocrat and she sang of wanting to escape…"

Axel cocked his head a touch. You wouldn't think of him as the type to listen at first glance, but he could be quite patient when he wanted to.

"And you felt you needed to sing it? Why?" Demyx sighed.

"I…I felt a kind of connection with her. Sometimes I feel like I'll _never_ get my heart back…that I'll be trapped in this place forever…" He said studying his hands. Axel wrapped his arm around Demyx's shoulder.

"Demyx, don't worry. We will get our hearts back some day. Vexen and Zexion work on lots of theories every day. You just have to be patient." He said comfortingly. To Axel's surprise, Demyx rested his head on the pyro's shoulder, causing him to blush slightly.

"But what if they don't?" he insisted, "What if we're stuck here until we finally get killed by some giant heartless? What then?"

Axel couldn't stand it. It seemed there was nothing he could say to get his love to feel better. Then he had an idea.

He looked down at the dejected blonde and cupped his chin in his hand. The nocturne looked up at him.

"Then you'll be stuck here with me." He stated simply before gently pressing his lips against Demyx's.

The water wielder's eyes widened slightly and Axel pulled away, studying his face. Before Axel could react Demyx leaned back in, reinitiating the contact.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, enjoying each other's touch before Demyx pulled away and rested his head back on Axel's shoulder, smiling.

"I guess that would be okay…" He said before closing his eyes and falling asleep on the pyro's warm shoulder.

Axel smiled and laid the smaller man down on his bed before laying down beside him and pulling the blankets over them both. The redhead wrapped his arms around the sleeping nocturne, totally oblivious to the world around him.

Roxas watched wide-eyed from behind the door which he had opened a crack.

"_I think Demyx is going to be just fine…"_ The small boy thought to himself, starting back down he hallway, wiping blood from his nose as he went.

SPPLD2DGIM?

(A/N) Wow. Roxas. Who knew? xD

Thanks to all who read this story! I hope you liked it!


End file.
